Sur les genoux de papy Albus
by Grenouille Divine
Summary: Tu sais, Noël, à cette époque, c’était juste une histoire de sapin, d’un petit vieux fagoté n’importe comment, et surtout une occasion de faire la fête en famille auprès d’un bon feu. Rien d’autre.


**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Je vous propose une courte nouvelle qui, à la base, portait sur le thème "aux origines du Noël sorcier". Parmis trois choix, j'ai décidé de vous expliquer pourquoi, à Noël, on offre des cadeaux. Ce concours a été mit en place sur le site .org

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Noël brillait. Ce soir là, le soir de Noël, toutes les bougies du monde étaient allumées, et éclairaient les visages poupins de milliers d'enfants. Leurs yeux luisaient d'espoirs. Car ce soir, ils le savaient, c'était le soir où un étrange bonhomme qu'ils connaissaient bien allait descendre du ciel pour leur offrir des cadeaux. C'était un de ces soirs qui n'arrive qu'une fois par an ; le vieux grand-père prit le petit Albus sur ses genoux et lui dit de sa grosse voix enrouée :

Tu as été sage Albus, le Père Noël passera pour toi cette année. Mais sais-tu que les cadeaux n'ont pas toujours existés ?

Petit Albus, qui ne parlait pas encore très bien, se contenta d'ouvrir de grands yeux et de s'agiter.

Ah, tu veux connaître l'histoire des cadeaux, hein ? Cesse donc de gigoter, va, je vais te la raconter ! C'est une histoire qui m'est arrivée il y a très, très longtemps. Bien avant que je ne connaisse ta grand-mère…

OoOoOoO

« Il faisait un froid glacial, on était en décembre. J'entamais ma première année au collège Poudlard, je devais avoir onze ou douze ans. Tu y entreras aussi, un jour. Tu sais, Noël, à cette époque, c'était juste une histoire de sapin, d'un petit vieux fagoté n'importe comment, et surtout une occasion de faire la fête en famille auprès d'un bon feu. Rien d'autre. Le sapin c'était pour faire joli, la fête pour se réchauffer au cœur de l'hiver, et le vieux… Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il faisait là. Mais attention, il existe ! Ça j'en suis certain, car je l'ai vu. A l'aube de ma vie. Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes que j'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel et il était là, sur son traîneau fabuleux qui filait sur fond d'étoiles. Pourquoi tu ris, gamin ? C'est vrai, je l'ai vu, aussi sûrement que je te vois, assis sur mes vieilles branches noueuses. Je crois même qu'il m'a sourit. Mais ça, impossible d'en être sûr.

Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Poudlard. Les fêtes approchaient, le château était tout illuminé, c'était beau à voir ! Et puis il y avait Sophie… C'était un joli brin de fille, ça tu peux me croire ! Je me souviens de ses cheveux coupés courts, à la garçonne, couleur d'écorce enflammée. Elle avait des tâches de rousseur plein le visage, et elle était plate comme une planche.

Tableau idyllique, me diras-tu : nous faisons connaissance, nous tombons amoureux, et pour finir nous nous embrassons sous le gui. Oui mais voilà, j'étais à Gryffondor, elle à Serpentard. C'était perdu d'avance, la guerre des Maisons faisait rage, et quand on a douze ans et qu'on est un garçon, on a tendance à ne fréquenter que des garçons. Les filles c'est agaçant, ça rigole tout le temps en se racontant des secrets et ça pleure.

J'ai commencé à l'appeler Sornettes, parce que cela ressemblait à Sophie mais surtout parce que cela l'énervait.

Pour tout le monde, je la détestais, et elle me le rendait bien. Mais tu sais, gamin, moi je l'aimais.

Il paraît que la frontière est mince entre l'amour et la haine. L'inverse est vrai, aussi.

On était à une semaine de Noël. J'étais bête à cet âge, tu sais, et pour la voir j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Elle était Gardienne dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et avait entraînement tous les jeudi. Tandis qu'elle se fatiguait dehors, je m'étais caché dans un des longs casiers vide du vestiaire. Et j'attendais.

Elle est rentrée boueuse, grelottante mais ravie. Et là, ne le raconte pas à ta grand-mère, mais ce fut l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'étais dans ce casier minuscule où n'importe qui aurait pu me surprendre et je la regardais se déshabiller. Lorsqu'elle est partie prendre une douche avec les autres filles, je me suis dépêché de sortir, j'ai volé sa culotte puis j'ai détallé comme un lapin. Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Une impulsion.

Le soir est venu, et j'ai pris ma décision. Il fallait que je lui dise. Mais comment ?

Alors j'ai pensé qu'elle avait dû chercher sa culotte partout, et j'ai eu une idée. Une idée saugrenue : j'allais lui en faire une. J'ai réussi à dénicher des aiguilles à tricoter, deux pelotes de laines. Vert et rouge. Elle et moi. Je me suis mis au travail, durant des jours et des jours, j'en ai même oublié de dormir. J'avais les yeux exhorbités, des cernes.

Une maille devant, une maille derrière. Un point spécial quand la rangée est finie, et on recommence. Changer de couleur. Ah ça, c'était pas de la tarte, tu peux me croire ! Mais quand elle fut terminée, j'étais si fier, même si elle ressemblait plus à une chaussette qu'à une culotte.

J'ai perdu la notion du temps, et sans savoir qu'on était le 24 décembre, je lui ai envoyé à l'aide d'un sort sa culotte, la mienne et un mot : « Si tu m'aimes, Sornettes, renvoies-la moi. »

J'ai attendu le lendemain, le lendemain du lendemain et plus encore. Sornettes a toujours fait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Comme si elle n'avait rien reçu. Cette année-là, personne n'a eu de cadeaux, et moi, j'étais inconsolable.

Mais la fin de l'histoire, me diras-tu ? Eh bien, un an plus tard, quand le monde s'est éveillé au matin du 25 décembre, le pied du sapin était recouvert de cadeaux. Il y en avait de toutes tailles, de toutes formes, et pour tous. Les biscuits et le verre de lait que quelqu'un avait oublié là étaient entamés. Ce jour là, on s'est tous demandés ce qui se passait. Ce n'était ni untel, ni un autre. Mais moi, j'ai compris. Parmi la masse étincelante, mes papiers-cadeaux étaient rayés, verts et rouges. Juste les miens.

Alors tu vois, gamin, des fois, je me dis comme ça, que le bon Père Noël a peut-être été touché par mon geste. Un présent d'amour, offert par et pour l'amour, le jour de sa fête. Qui sait…

* * *

Quel pervers, ce papy, tout de même...


End file.
